Brokenshire: "Our problems are man made and therefore can be saved by man."
In his keynote address to Parliament, Conservative Party Leader reminded the Chamber of Deputies that peace can be achieved, peace must be achieved and peace should be achieved to benefit all of man. "Mr Speaker, the most demanding goal of all time, certainly in our time, is establishing the principle that all are entitled to a decent way of life. When I say 'we', I do refer to the world, as one entity. We have made a good start on that journey, but we have many new frontiers to face. Indeed the conclusion of the war is one of those frontiers. Let's be clear: we're on a journey and we are still walking, our job is not done because we are soon-to-be victors, we said that last time, yet no everyone has a decent way of life. Whether is be in the East, or importantly in the West, that must be our goal, as we continue on our journey. '' ''We can expect moments of frustration and disappointment, but we must not have a single doubt about the outcome. We see it in history. Our problems are man made and therefore can be solved by man. And if there is anything that unites us, Mr Speaker, it is this: we all have one chance on this planet, we all inhabit our world, we all breath the same air, we all cherish our children and their future and we all hope. '' ''Man's determination, spirit, aspiration has solved the seemingly unsolvable. We can move on from these times, which at the moment seem irritable, with peace, harmony, togetherness and most of all, hope. Ignorance can handicap the development of world peace and security. In a world of conflict, unity must be guided by the light of reason and education. '' ''Mr Speaker, today we ask: that we may be worthy of our power and responsibility; that we may exercise our strength with wisdom and restraint and that we may achieve the ancient vision of peace on earth and good will towards men, of all creeds. What saps anyones self reliance is rejection of fundamental human rights and bestowed honours which are our birth rights. Any man left from this war without a mouth to speak, an ear to listen and a fist to declare freedom is a man left behind and a man made problem left unsolved by man. '' ''There is, Mr Speaker, a forgotten principle. What we are talking about today is an issue which has faced man for as long as time itself. Peace. What we are now talking about cooperation, which has made this Earth so great and rich in love, prosperity and hope. Our life is our life, like our time is our time, therefore we ought to speak of Great cooperation. And, importantly, Mr Speaker, if we are going to try, we must go all the way, otherwise what is the point in trying. Our density lies above us. Our obligation to ourselves and to others will measure the best of us, as a united, human kind. This World order we have today was not built by those who waited and rested. Therefore peace must be a challenge we are willing to accept, one we are not willing to postpone. '' ''And so long as we go forward, together, with hope and fear, knowledge and ignorance and an overwhelming sense of unity, we will never walk alone in our journey. Despite having the greatest diplomats ever known to mankind living today, we are still yet to answer the unanswered, finish the unfinished and make known the unknown. Peace can only be achieved through walking together, working together and an eager sense of wanting to cooperate. '' ''The conquest of peace, Mr Speaker, deserves the best of all mankind. This opportunity for peace and peaceful cooperation may never come again. '' ''My message to the Free People of the world, and the Suppressed Free men, the Chancellor, the Chancellors, the leaders, the Godly Saints: let us safeguard not national interests, but let us safeguard human interests. No treaty can avoid evasion. Yet a well-written, a well-enforced, well-cooperated Treaty with international recognition for Free Men, Free Will and Hope can lead to the eradication of war and bring around a lasting-era of peace and prosperity. This generation of mankind has already had enough, more than enough, of war, hate and oppression. We need a world where the weak are safe and the strong are just. Confident and unafraid, let us labour on. Let us have peace. Let us end wars. Let us live in a world of harmony. Let us live. Thank you, Mr Speaker." Category:The Imperial Constitution